


毁

by Coquettish



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquettish/pseuds/Coquettish
Summary: 战山为王，虐恋情深，R
Relationships: CPUs/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	毁

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血，不做人系列

肖战是在大厅里再次看到王一博的，眼底的恨意毫无遮挡的流露，从再看到他的第一眼开始，他就在心底做出决定——再也不会放过他了

王一博也是在那一眼里慌忙的从等待中抽离出来，看着肖战愤怒的神情，他便知道，他再也躲不开了······

王一博其实早就来了，就坐在人来人往的大厅里等着肖战，等待着他的怒火，因为没有预约，自己还带着口罩，所以连前台都不屑的撇了自己一眼，就转身继续做自己的事情了，王一博也只好坐在大堂的沙发上，保安看他安分才没把他赶走

肖战几乎是大步迈到自己面前，握着自己的手腕，不顾身后人的呼唤直接把自己带到了车上，不能说是带，应该是甩，把自己像垃圾一样丢到后座上，嘭的一声，关上车门

王一博看着车外与手下交谈的肖战，刚刚因为太多的情感流露在眼中，所以没来得及好好看他，现在可算是安静下来，也能好好看他一眼了

宽阔的后背褪去了年少时的青涩，背影有着与当年完全不一样的压迫感，王一博又想起了那最后一晚，充满凄凉悲伤的背影，留在自己心里，永远无法忘记；肖战回头撇了他一眼，想确定他是否还在

王一博对着肖战，微微抬起嘴角，他还是关心我的吧——可随机那眼神里透露出的厌恶，恨意使王一博僵住了嘴角，看着肖战重新背过去的背影，勾起的嘴角变成了自嘲的笑“你还当是三年前吗？王一博，醒醒吧·······”

不过一会儿，肖战便上了车，一路上王一博看出了肖战强忍的怒意，也不敢吭声，安安静静的坐在后面，发着呆，幻想着接下来会承受的一切来自肖战的怒意

很快，肖战便停下了车，停在一栋别墅前，下了车，王一博抬手附上车门把，正深吸一口气准备开门，肖战便一把将车门甩开，将王一博从车里拽了出来

王一博强忍着肖战攥着自己胳膊的力气，忍气没有叫出来，进了屋，来往的只有两三个清洁工，她们见到肖战回来，齐齐弯下了腰，王一博还未看她们一眼，就被肖战拖上了楼梯

嘭~的一声，房门关上，王一博被丢到那张偌大的床上，那张床松软，柔滑王一博并未有什么疼痛感，但随即肖战便欺身压了上来，扒着王一博的衣服

王一博震惊的看着肖战，他所能想到的所有来自肖战发泄的怒气中，唯独没想过肖战会这样对待自己，他——他要上我······

王一博奋起挣扎着，想要摆脱肖战的禁锢，肖战看着王一博挣脱的样子，心中气愤反而增加，肖战将领带一把扯下捆住王一博的双手

王一博凄凉的看着肖战，双手被束缚住，只让肖战的动作更加顺畅，“战哥，我错了！战哥——唔”肖战一拳捶在王一博的腹部，王一博立刻放缓了动作，一天没吃东西的胃被重击，从胃里涌上的酸涩让他疼的眼泪都快出来了

“战哥······恩”又是一拳捶下，王一博彻底不说话了，看着愤怒的肖战，咬着下唇，摇着头渴求着肖战的手下留情

然而肖战并未理会他的感受，用手奋力的扯开王一博最后一层防护——全身赤裸的展现在自己面前，王一博怕急了，但他又不敢张开说话，怕肖战在一拳打在自己已然开始作痛的胃上

“啊——”肖战一瞬间扒开王一博的双腿，奋力挺了进去，没有润滑，没有前戏，没有一丝情感夹杂······硬生生的整根没入

王一博痛的声音卡在喉咙里，双手绑在一处紧紧抓着床头的枕头，眼泪不由自主的顺着脸颊滑下，太痛了——身体上，心理上······

然而肖战没有给他太多的时间缓冲，直接大刀阔斧的继续冲撞起来，顺着王一博身体弹动的幅度一下下的撞击，鲜血顺着撞击的空隙滑落出来，却充当着润滑剂一般，肖战没有一丝怜悯，眼底还是一片深沉

王一博将下唇咬的出血，他想控制着那无法抑制的呻吟声，但无奈疼痛大于舒爽，叫出的声音都是一声声难抑的叫声，听得肖战心烦

肖战将手边的被子扯过来，拉住被角塞进王一博的嘴里，终于堵住了王一博的叫声，肖战便开始一下下无所顾虑的动起来

王一博痛的眼前发晕，肚子上被捶打的皮肤隐隐作痛，胃里翻江倒海的抽搐感让他作呕，后庭那从未动过的地方被人强行破开，一下一下随着动作来回折磨

肖战看了一眼王一博，眼角无法停止的泪水仿佛挡不住一般，哗啦啦的往下流，眼眶通红，想到当初也是这双眼睛骗了自己，自以为他的纯真，善良都是假的，假的！

肖战将王一博翻了个身，让他背对着自己，看着纤细的腰，臣服在自己的身下，后庭流出的血与自己的东西融为一体，他要把他永远绑在身边，不会再放过他了，想着便更加用力的鞭挞着王一博

太痛了······背对着肖战的恐慌，后庭涨裂的疼痛，随着肖战的动作而一晃一晃的往前冲击，头顶顶着的床头柜——这些都无时无刻的不刺激着王一博

但更让他感到难受的是，腹部下那不知何时挺立起的东西，王一博眼慌的看着下身慢慢起立的家伙，祈祷着肖战不要看到，可谁知还是被肖战发现

“啊······不要”肖战一把握住了王一博的东西，上下套弄，疼痛的呼唤立马变成了舒爽的呻吟，传到王一博的耳朵里，王一博立马咬住下唇，迫使着自己不要发出声音

可肖战的手法实在太过于娴熟，何况后面那要命的一处还在不停地肏弄着，顶着自己身体里从未进入过的深度，摩擦着内壁

“恩······啊啊，要······射了·······恩，啊啊啊，不行了，啊啊啊，战哥，啊！”王一博原本随着肖战的套弄都快要射出那憋了已久的精液，可谁知在最后一刻，肖战停下了手，并一把紧握了一下

那正欲射精的快感戛然而止，命根子在发胀时被人硬生生截断，王一博痛的惊呼一声，撑着手臂趴在床上抽气

眼泪滴露在枕头上，肖战俯身贴在王一博的耳边，将王一博慢慢扶起，背靠着肖战，王一博仰头看着单调昏暗的墙面，“不要再让我听到一次你叫我‘战哥’，听一次我折磨你一次”“为什么？”王一博靠着仅剩的一丝丝力气，问道

肖战没有再回答，而是奋力的用着下身来肏弄着王一博，之后的王一博不再叫唤一声，有得只是难以抑制的痛苦的呻吟声

漫长的时间里，王一博昏昏沉沉的射了几次，最先是靠肖战不停套弄的手，到后来肖战无暇照顾前面，硬生生靠后面将王一博肏射了出来

眼泪早已流干，眼角挂着的泪珠也凝结在一处，最后一次肖战射进身体时，王一博已然失去了意识，但迷迷糊糊中听到了肖战的一句“你不配······”


End file.
